clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sith Cub
08:37, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Yay! I'm so happy now! Ok i'll let u see but how can I add you author? And it's not ready yet... http://cpcheatsguijl.wordpress.com Yo, u must gimme ur e-m@il so i can add u to be author sithcub@yahoo.co.uk - the site has lots of potential... i love it! -- 08:22, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Umm, I think I should moove it to Blogger it's easier to add Pictures in blogger. Huh? Yea, if you think its best! Nah... Let's keep wordpress. I'll add u now! ok! Ill see waht i can do! Stage Play script Hey sith, maybe we should a play script! BTW can you make it so that only we can edit it? - Guijl NNja Guijl Could you explain more of what this would involve? If you did that ill b all for it! And i can make it so that only we can edit as im not a sysop... yet :) --''SITH CUB'' 17:38, 5 April 2009 (UTC) SITH CUB MEETING Hi sith! I met you today at box dimension! Rember me? I said u rock! Your friend ~~ Guijl ~~ Yea! I remember u! Hi! --''SITH CUB'' 18:13, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes, Catchup DOES work.....I think.--Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 12:35, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Well im afraid I cant help you there. It dont work for me... --''SITH CUB'' 12:37, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Oh then I'll use Impact. k. sorry ced. --''SITH CUB'' 12:39, 4 April 2009 (UTC) SCAwards Done! I put the announcement on the Main Page!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 14:45, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Your the best! --''SITH CUB'' 14:46, 4 April 2009 (UTC) LOL Nice using the DSi as your welcome page (y didnt I think of that) [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Lol, thx! Im usin the DSi to post now! The BEST You have the AWESOMEST User page EVER! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 14:28, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Thx! Wht do you like about it? XD -- 17:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Shop I want a Spinning Sith Cub Shop Badge --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !]] 18:23, 7 April 2009 (UTC) HELP!!! '''Help! My IP has been blocked!!! What have i done? It keeps saying this message! You do not have permission to edit pages, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Sharkbate. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Raduxialon". The reason given for Raduxiaolin's block is: "" *Start of block: 17:57, 10 April 2009 *Expiry of block: 17:57, 11 April 2009 *Intended blockee: 10.8.2.158 You may contact Sharkbate or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 10.8.2.158, and the block ID is #5903. Please include all above details in any queries you make. You can view and copy the source of this page: Nobody else has used the wiki today on my comp but me!!! Hello I got that block message too for about an hour - Wompus78 Mines for a day!!! can sombody contact sharkbate about this!!! Anyone?????? Please! I cant wait a day to edit! :( Help is coming Sharkbate is trying but he can't do anything about it - WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus Thanks... i hope im unblocked soon... :( Ban update Did you get unbanned? I've been banned twice in the last hour for the same reason as you :( - Wompu78 Yep, im unbanned now! Just testing somthing!